Colors
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Ketika perasaan dan emosi bisa diungkapkan dengan warna, hari itu Akabane Karma berangkat sekolah dengan ahoge secerah biru langit, dan Shiota Nagisa pulang dengan twin-tail semerah darah. Karma/Nagisa. KaruNagi. Failed Fluff & Humor. Alternated Hair Color (?). R&R?
© 2016 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Colors**

by Kiri-chan

 _Ketika perasaan dan emosi bisa diungkapkan dengan warna, hari itu Akabane Karma berangkat sekolah dengan ahoge secerah biru langit, dan Shiota Nagisa pulang dengan twin-tail semerah darah._

 **# Disclaimer #  
**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Ide 'warna rambut berubah-ubah berdasar emosi seseorang' bukan dari kepala saya, tapi sudah diizinkan untuk memakai ide dari Jakurin (https*:*/*/*www*.*asianfanfics*.*com*/story/view/866121/coloured-transparent-kyuhyun-kyumin-sungmin-superjunior)—hilangkan tanda *

Cerita khayalan dan plot ancur selebihnya murni buatan saya.

 **# Pairings #  
**

Karma/Nagisa. Beberapa hint pair lain.

 **~ Note ~**

AR!Warna rambut charanya berubah-ubah sesuai emosi (nanya bahasa inggrisnya apa dijawab Esile 'pretty cure chara change', njiji'i xD #plakk), mungkin AT juga karena sebenernya niat sesuai timeline canon tapi kayaknya nggak kesampaian T^T Shounen-ai. Failed fluff, failed humor. Semoga nggak OOC, tapi kalau OOC maaf. Bahasa baku-nyante campur nggak jelas. Perkembangan cerita sepertinya buru-buru orz

Don't Like Don't Read.

oOo

"A-aku suka Nagisa."

Jarang ada orang yang mengungkapkan perasaan terang-terangan secara verbal kecuali dia kelewat percaya diri perasaannya akan dibalas. Dari celah pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka, Akabane Karma bisa melihat warna merah pekat menguasai rambut Kayano Kaede.

 _Heeh… cinta mati?_

Pintu dibuka sedikit lagi, bocah tinggi bercardigan hitam yang berdiri di luar gudang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Shiota Nagisa yang sela-sela poninya mulai bermunculan warna salju.

"O-oh…" Mata emas Kayano menatap nanar.

"Maaf…"

 _Tahu kok, tidak usah bilang._ Senyum pahit Kayano berkata begitu. Warna merah rambutnya memudar menjadi merah muda, sebelum perlahan kembali menjadi hijau pastelnya yang biasa.

"Dan… terimakasih, Kayano."

"Mmm…" Kayano memeluk lututnya, berusaha melihat ke arah selain Nagisa karena entah kenapa matanya mulai panas. "Pintu gudangnya kapan dibuka… ya?"

Keduanya tercekat, pintu perlahan terbuka sendiri dengan kunci terpasang di lubangnya.

Tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana.

oOo

Perasaan dan pikiran seseorang itu misteri. Karena _mind-reader_ macam Edward Cullen hanya ada dalam fiksi.

Tapi ekspresi fisik itu nyata.

Raut wajah, sorot mata, warna rambut…

 _Warna rambut yang paling menyebalkan._

Seperti apa yang baru saja dialami Kayano. Namun jika diibaratkan tracklist dalam album musik, sebenarnya tragedi Kayano sudah mencapai track 3. Jadi, mari kita cek dulu dua track sebelumnya.

 **Track 1:** Nagisa dipaksa memakai rok sekolah Nakamura Rio untuk menipu Norita Yuuji di festival. "Nagisa-chan~ kenapa kau tidak terus pakai itu? Lebih cocok Nagisa-chan yang pakai lho." Nagisa—setengah kesal, setengah polos—membalas, "Tidak kok. Nakamura yang lebih cantik." Sela-sela pirang Nakamura dihinggapi warna pink. Putih menyebar dari puncak kepala Nagisa.

 **Track 2:** Kanzaki Yukiko tidak sengaja menyaksikan tragedi track 1. Tidak mau bernasib sama, Kanzaki berusaha mati-matian menghindari Nagisa. Seminggu lewat, Nagisa mulai curiga. Berakhir Kanzaki jadi nervous karena terus-terusan ditatap Nagisa, terpeleset kaki sendiri dan jatuh di pelukan Nagisa. Seketika rambut Kanzaki bagai baru keluar dari salon dengan ombre hitam-pink. Rambut biru Nagisa tentu saja… memutih.

Jadi, putih bagi Nagisa mungkin berarti rasa bersalah—atau Karma menebak 'maaf-aku-cuma-menganggapmu-teman'. Tapi Nagisa ngotot warna putih itu murni rasa bersalah.

Bagi setiap orang, warna yang sama bisa memiliki makna yang berbeda. Tapi Tuhan berbaik hati menyamakan warna cinta. Merah muda, lalu merah. Terpujilah Koro-sensei yang punya dua warna itu saat sedang beremosi lain (pink pudar saat mengantuk, pink cerah saat berpikiran mesum, merah saat marah), atau Karma yang terlahir dengan rambut merah pekat alami, atau gadis kecil di tempat les bernama Sakura yang rambutnya asli merah muda, kalau mereka sedang naksir seseorang tidak akan mudah ketahuan.

Dan tidak perlu menanggung malu dan rasa bersalah seperti yang dialami Kanzaki.

Nakamura bukannya tidak malu, tapi setidaknya dia hanya sedang berdua saja dengan Nagisa saat rambutnya dengan tragis berubah warna khas Valentine—Kanzaki hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka.

Sedangkan Kanzaki yang niatnya tidak ingin bernasib sama—antara yakin perasaannya hanya sepihak, dan kesetiakawanan tidak mau merebut Nagisa dari Kayano—malah berakhir sial warna rambutnya lepas kontrol di pelukan Nagisa saat pelajaran Fisika, di kelas, semua orang melihat, termasuk Kayano yang menjatuhkan seperangkat tabung reaksi—yang untungnya segera diselamatkan oleh kecepatan mach 20 Koro-sensei—dan Sugino yang memucat dengan rambut ungu gelap.

Kanzaki tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kecuali mengunci Nagisa dan Kayano di gudang semalaman dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada Karma dan Nakamura yang memergokinya melakukan itu.

Jadi pada suatu pagi di hari Rabu, Nakamura menguap di bangku kelas dengan tatapan malas ke arah Karma yang baru kembali dari gudang.

"Koro-sensei baru terbang ke Paris," kata Karma datar.

"Hah?"

"Mau cari film roman terbaru, demi mengobati luka hati karena kapal OTPnya karam, katanya."

 _Oh._

Nakamura merebahkan kepalanya di meja, menghela napas panjang. "Kanzaki ditolak, Kayano ditolak. Nagisa maunya apa sih…"

"Mungkin yang seperti Terasaka." Karma menjawab asal.

"Itu kan tipemu, Karma _-chan_."

Si setan wasabi menahan seringai. "Hee… _yang nggak berotak,_ begitu?"

"Hoo… jadi Asano _-sama_?"

"Masih mending 'penduduk lokal'." Rahang Karma ngilu.

"Okajima?"

"Boleh deh." Karma nyaris terbahak.

"Bukannya Okuda-san?"

"Yo, pagi! Nagisa-chan, Kayano-chan!" Nakamura mengangkat sebelah tangannya ceria ke arah suara barusan. "Bagaimana kalau kita bolos bareng lalu cari tempat untuk mandi dan sarapan?"

Rambut Kayano merona kecoklatan, kesal. "Jadi kalian yang—"

"Kami cuma dititipi Kanzaki-san," jelas Karma yang membuat Kayano terkejut. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong Koro-sensei sudah menjelaskan pada ibumu soal 'menginap di sekolah', Nagisa."

Nagisa memilih menghampiri tasnya daripada menanggapi Karma. "Yang membuka pintu gudang siapa?"

Nakamura menunjuk Karma.

Kayano menautkan alis. "Karma-kun, jadi kau dengar…"

Karma pura-pura terbatuk.

"Ini kutukan berantai." Kalimat Nakamura membuat tiga lainnya menatap bingung.

"Berantai apa?" Karma menautkan alis.

"Yah… aku tidak sengaja menembak Nagisa, Kanzaki bilang dia kebetulan lewat dan melihatku. Setelah itu Kanzaki tidak sengaja menembak Nagisa juga, kebetulan di depan Kayano. Lalu Kayano tidak sengaja menembak Nagisa, ng… aku yakin awalnya pasti tidak sengaja karena siapa juga yang bisa mengendalikan warna rambut tetap normal jika dikurung berdua dengan orang yang disukai? Lalu Karma-kun tidak sengaja mendengar, jadi berikutnya…"

Nakamura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk memberi efek dramatis tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata emas dan merkuri menatapnya syok.

"Kapan kau _tidak sengaja menembak_ Nagisa?"

"Eh?" Nakamura mengerjap karena interupsi Karma. "Memangnya Nagisa tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Nakamura-san…" Pipi Nagisa merona manis tapi helai-helai poni diganggu warna putih.

Nakamura berusaha mengabaikan meski sela-sela pirangnya dihiasi pink pastel, walaupun miris bisa-bisanya jantungnya deg-degan saat melihat warna putih legendaris itu untuk yang kedua kali. Mungkin Nakamura maso. "Ng… jadi… semuanya sudah bersikap terang-terangan… Karma-kun kapan?"

Frasa terakhir bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong, bagi Kayano.

"Eh?" Gadis berambut emerald itu terbelalak.

Karma tersenyum polos, menatap Nagisa bak Romeo bajakan. "Aku cinta kamu, Nagisa."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…" Nagisa tertawa ramah dengan rambut standarnya yang secerah langit biru sebelum menyambar tas dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Gimana?" Karma menyeringai ke arah Nakamura.

"Okay, kutukan berakhir di Akabane Karma yang barusan ditolak. Selamat!"

Karma terkekeh.

Kayano menahan diri untuk tidak menancap paku beton di dua kepala kuning-merah itu.

oOo

Pagi berikutnya, si iblis wasabi berangkat sekolah dengan rambut seperti baru ketumpahan cat warna gaun Cinderella yang siap pergi ke pesta dansa setelah disihir ibu peri.

"Oh! Halo, Karma-kun! Kupikir kau Nagisa-kun." Pak guru gurita bercanda di tengah absen.

Karma hanya tertawa garing dan semua orang melihat betapa muramnya ekspresi wajahnya hari ini.

"Sedang PMS, heh? Karma?"

Cutter terlempar melewati Itona dan samping mata Terasaka sebelum menancap di dinding.

Kelas hening.

 _[Karma-chan serius sedang tamu bulanan.]_ Nakamura diam-diam mengirim mail pada Nagisa.

 _[Tanggung jawab, Nagisa-kun.]_ Mail kedua.

Nagisa tergoda untuk membalas _'jadi ini PMS apa hamil?'_

"Ng… Isogai-kun?" Masih sayang nyawa dan bodi, Koro-sensei lanjut mengabsen.

Ketua kelas mengangkat tangan dengan pucuk yang tumben-tumbennya berwarna pink.

"Nurufufu… akhirnya musim semi Isogai-kun datang juga. Siapa kira-kir—"

Koro-sensei terdiam saat Isogai melirik Maehara sekilas dan cepat-cepat memalingkan muka. Okano yang duduk di antara Maehara dan Isogai terbelalak dengan rambut kebiruan.

Tentakel meremas rambut orange kecoklatan belah tengah. Kepala kuning berubah merah dengan urat-urat menonjol.

"Maehara-kun kapan mau berhenti PHP? Nurukhukhukhukhu…"

"E-eh…?"

oOo

"Sini sebelahan! Satu, dua, ti—"

Aura neraka membakar kamera ponsel Nakamura.

"Ugh… kau kenapa sih? Mukamu nggak enak dilihat." Gadis pirang menautkan alis.

"Hee… masa?" Karma ogah-ogahan merangkul Nagisa yang dari tadi menatapnya penasaran. "Cepat kalau mau foto, keburu rambut asliku kembali lagi."

"Masih begitu-begitu saja dari pagi kok." Terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari ponsel Nakamura yang menangkap dua siswa yang sama-sama berjaket olahraga biru dan berambut biru bayi. "Jujur saja, Karma-kun… apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Kelihatannya apa?"

Si pirang mendengus. "Kelihatannya kau bad mood level maksimal, tapi selama ini yang kita tahu biasanya rambutmu abu-abu kalau emosimu sedang begitu."

"Berarti ini bukan yang biasanya," gumam Karma tak peduli.

"Jadi apa?" Mata _azure_ Nagisa makin membulat penasaran.

"Menurut Nagisa?" Tiba-tiba Karma merunduk, mendekatkan matanya pada Nagisa sampai ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Eh…?" Nagisa terkejut.

Ponsel Nakamura hampir terjatuh saat warna sakura merona di ujung rambut Nagisa yang mencuat dari kuncir duanya.

" **Karma-kun."** Nakamura menekan suaranya dengan nada darurat.

"Hn?" Karma menoleh dengan tatapan terganggu.

Nakamura masih terbelalak dengan telunjuk ke arah kepala Nagisa.

Tapi warna merah muda yang tadi dilihatnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

oOo

Nakamura heboh entah karena apa. Nagisa melihat gadis itu berkumpul dengan Kayano dan Kanzaki di pojok kelas. Rambut Nakamura pirang diselingi kehijauan, Kayano menggelap nyaris hitam, Kanzaki masih hitam dengan setengah bagian bawah perak berkilauan.

Semua orang melihat ke arah mereka yang sedang berbisik-bisik, tapi ketiganya tampak tidak peduli.

Perasaan itu privasi, tapi orang masih saja tak bisa berhenti penasaran jika ada warna yang tak biasanya diperlihatkan seseorang.

Dan warna-warna yang jarang muncul pada seseorang itu biasanya yang paling disembunyikan.

Nagisa melirik ke arah Karma yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

Nagisa penasaran biru muda bagi Karma itu apa. Karena bagi Hara itu saat dia sedang benar-benar ketakutan saat hampir terjatuh ke sungai dengan tangan kaki sekuat tenaga memeluk batang pohon, bagi Sugino saat dia senang saat Koro-sensei bilang siku dan pergelangan tangannya lebih lentur dari pemain baseball profesional Arita, bagi Okano saat dia melihat Maehara kencan dengan Tsuchiya Kaho. Biru muda warna yang tenang, tapi manusia berbeda-beda dan emosi agresif bisa muncul dengan warna pudar, warna terang yang mencolok bisa muncul saat murung, warna gelap yang suram bisa muncul saat bahagia. Warna-warna itu tidak bisa dipahami jika kau tidak mengenal seseorang dan semua emosinya dengan baik.

Bahkan kau hanya bisa menebak-nebak sendiri jika orang yang kau kenal baik tidak mau memberitahu makna warna yang masih belum kau ketahui.

Pada akhirnya hati seseorang tetap misteri.

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa tersentak. Menemukan Karma yang berdiri di samping bangkunya dengan tas di pundak.

"Sugino-kun bilang kau mau pulang bareng?"

Si kuncir dua mengerjap, baru sadar sudah jam pulang. Mata biru mencari sosok Sugino yang melambai padanya dengan Nakamura, Kayano, dan Kanzaki yang tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya mereka membentuk grup apa?" Nagisa memandang tak mengerti.

Karma menautkan alis.

"Sejak tadi Kayano, Nakamura-san, dan Kanzaki-san mengobrol di balik Ritsu. Aku tidak tahu Sugino ikut bergabung juga. Kau tidak lihat?"

Karma menggeleng. "Aku tidur tadi."

"Oh, benar juga."

"Nagisa tahu?" Mata Karma sedikit melebar.

"Tadi aku melihatmu tidur," jawab Nagisa polos.

"Hee… Nagisa perhatian ya? Senang sih." Karma terkekeh, menatap lekat ke arah Nagisa. "Padahal nggak suka padaku."

Nagisa terkejut. "Apa?"

"Bercanda." Karma berbalik. "Ayo pulang."

Nagisa buru-buru membenahi tasnya dan menyusul Karma yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Bersama menuruni bukit, Nagisa menatap diam-diam biru langit di atas punggung tegap berbalut cardigan hitam.

"Itu cocok untukmu," gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Karma berhenti dan menoleh bingung. "Apa?"

"Itu." Telunjuk mengarah ke kepala Karma. "Biru. Cocok untukmu."

Sekilas Nagisa melihat rahang Karma mengeras, tapi dia tidak berprasangka apa-apa karena yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lebar.

"Heh~ Nagisa suka?"

"Suka."

Jelas, kan? Itu warna _nya_. Warna Nagisa.

"Kuberi tiga kesempatan untuk menebak apa yang kurasakan." Karma kembali berjalan.

"Hn… lapar banget? Belum dapat uang saku bulan ini?"

" _Nagisa._ "

"Semalam mimpi basah dengan Terasaka?"

" _Nagisa-kun._ "

"Aku tahu! PMS, ka—"

" **Patah hati."**

Nagisa terdiam. Karma mempercepat langkah. Yang lebih pendek agak susah payah menyusul.

"Kar—" Nagisa berhasil mencekal lengan cardigan Karma, tapi suaranya tercekat.

"Masih suka?" Karma bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Ma-maaf…" Nagisa menunduk. "Aku kurang sensitif."

Karma menatap terluka meski Nagisa tak melihatnya. "Nggak apa, kakek." Dia menepuk kepala Nagisa.

Saat itu Nagisa menyadari rambutnya pasti sudah memutih semua.

"Masa kakek…" lirihnya sedikit kesal.

"Oke… Nagiyuki-hime?"

"Ugh…"

Karma tertawa lepas lalu kembali berjalan, tapi kali ini tidak mendengar langkah Nagisa mengikutinya.

"Nagi—" Karma menoleh, dan terdiam. "Itu apa?"

"Apa?" Nagisa mengerjap.

"Itu." Menunjuk warna limau yang menyelimuti sebagian rambut Nagisa.

"Oh…" Nagisa mengambil sejumput poninya, tertawa kaku. "Ng… ini…"

Sejenak ragu, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan,

"Patah-hati-tapi-masih-ada-harapan, mungkin? Haha…"

Karma merasa kepalanya mengambang di tempat. Otak jeniusnya jadi lambat.

"Maksudku…" Nagisa memainkan sebelah kakinya, gugup. "Akhirnya terkonfirmasi Karma suka Okuda-san, tapi Okuda-san kan baru jadian dengan Takebayashi-kun, jadi aku masih—"

" **Yang menolakku kemarin siapa?"**

Suara tajam itu membekukan Nagisa.

"Eh… kau menyatakan perasaanmu kemarin? Karma berani sekali, padahal sudah tahu Okuda-san punya pac—"

 _Twin-tail_ dicengkram, yang lebih tinggi membungkuk dan bibirnya mengunci bibir tipis yang sedari tadi berkicau dengan konten salah kaprah.

 _Civil war lagi aja yuk?!_

"Nagisa~"

Yang lebih mungil tidak paham. Kenapa Akabane Karma sering memanggil namanya dengan melodi seduktif seperti itu? Maksud Nagisa, itu kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Dan apa yang baru saja Karma lakukan? Walaupun dengan napas yang sudah berjarak sekitar dua senti, kelancaran Nagisa dalam menghirup oksigen otomatis masih terganggu.

"Yang kemarin menertawakan pernyataan cinta seseorang lalu pergi begitu saja siapa ya?" Bibir Karma menyentuh ringan telinga Nagisa.

"T-tanya Nakamura-san…" Nagisa mengutuk suaranya yang sedikit gemetar, "…dia pasti juga mengira Karma cuma bercanda."

Karma sama sekali tidak berniat menjauh dan tawa pelannya seolah bergema di otak Nagisa.

"Aku tidak peduli Nakamura, bahkan Kayano yang memarahiku setelah itu karena dia kira aku main-main soal perasaan." Jemari Karma menyusup ke sela ikatan rambut Nagisa. "Tapi masa Nagisa, _seorang Nagisa,_ juga tidak paham?"

"Karma, aku manusia. Bukan _lie detector_ berteknologi canggih."

"Tapi rambutmu yang sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan setelah orang yang kau sukai bilang cinta itu keterlaluan, Nagisa~"

"Aku punya kontrol diri yang bagus jadi…" Nagisa terdiam, menatap kesal. "Jadi rambutmu yang sekarang sudah kembali merah total itu karena kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya karena moodmu sudah kembali normal?"

"Heh~ jadi Nagisa _benar-benar menyukaiku_?"

Kuncir dua dilepas dan Nagisa hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigi sebal setengah mati saat helaian merah pekat jatuh di pundaknya.

"Karma, aku nggak suka begini."

"Tapi nggak ada orang." Karma meraih segenggam rambut panjang Nagisa dan menciumnya seperti bunga. "Dan aku _suka_. Kupikir merah cocok untukmu, Nagisa."

Saat ini shinigami kelas E mendesah kalah.

Karma tertawa dan memeluk Nagisa erat. Dia sendiri butuh topangan, sudah sejak tadi kakinya lemas seperti ubur-ubur saat rambut Nagisa perlahan merona merah muda dan semakin memerah seperti apel matang, persis rambut Karma sekarang.

Karma menghirup wangi sampo strawberry di puncak kepala Nagisa, tersenyum puas. Dia tahu rasanya keliling toko, mencari wangi yang sama persis dengan aroma orang yang kau sukai. Dan mungkin Nagisa yang saat ini dipeluknya juga menyadari wangi Karma persis dengan cologne yang sudah lama Nagisa pakai.

"Nagisa, mulai sekarang tolong lupakan kontrol diri sialan itu."

"Pigmen rambutmu yang sialan."

Karma terbahak. "Jadi aku harus apa? Memotong kakiku dan kuberikan padamu sebagai bukti cinta?"

"Kenapa harus potong kaki?" Nagisa mengerjap bingung.

"Katanya kau ingin beli tinggi badan?"

"Karma, tiba-tiba aku kangen melihatmu jatuh dari tebing."

Desir angin sore, kemrisik dedaunan dari pohon-pohon di bukit itu, matahari yang semakin terbenam. Warna senja menyebar dimana-dimana. Merah.

Seperti helai-helai rambut dua siswa kelas pembunuhan yang masih belum beranjak dari pelukan di balik rimbunan hutan.

"Aku suka Nagisa."

"Tahu kok." Nagisa tersenyum. "Tidak usah bilang."

Karena detak keras jantung Karma jelas terdengar.

oOo

 _Color me like that red sunset_

 _So I won't lose myself_

*Day6 - Colors*

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
